


Thalassophile

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Series: Jessica's Happy Places [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Thalassophile</em><br/>noun: a person who loves seas, oceans.</p><p>It's vacation time, and what better place for Jessica to lose Kilgrave than the ocean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thalassophile

The vacation break was one needed by all three of the heroes. Defending Hell’s Kitchen had gotten bad, Jessica had almost died at some point, Murdock had almost been thrown from a 13 storey building, someone had actually managed to draw Cage’s blood... and so Murdock had called in Parker to watch the streets whilst they took a well needed weekend away.

Luke and Matt were still asleep, tucked up in the small cottage they’d rented.

Jessica hadn’t been able to sleep.

Sure, they were all cuddled up together, but if anything, it made the nightmares worse. She’d woken up at sunrise, and gotten dressed, stumbling out the cottage. She’d forgotten to tug a coat on, wincing as the fierce sea wind whipped her hair across her face, feeling like knives on her cheeks.

Jessica tugged the sleeves on her long shirt down, staring at the fierce waves. They crashed against the rocks, sending birds flying into the air, squawking in alarm. It was so violent, but at the same time, so peaceful.

With a soft breath, her booted foot moved forward, stepping into the small excess of water left behind by the previous wave. The water rushed forward, grabbing at her ankle, almost as though it were trying to pull her out to the water.

She complied.

Step after step, not caring that the water was leaking into her boots, freezing her unsocked feet. The water was around her knees already, and she sunk down, crouching.

The strength of the next wave knocked her back and she spluttered on the salty water before laughing. She sat up, using her hands to protect her face as she sat down.

“You can’t touch me here! You have no hold... _nothing_.”

The normal, lurking touch of Kilgrave’s hands on her skin was being washed off. The salt was seeping into her skin and _cleansing_ her of him for good – or at least, until she took her next shower. The cold cooled her burning skin, itching with his touch. The roar of the waves echoed around her head, drowning his voice out, drowning out his laugh.

She’d like to drown Kilgrave. Bring him out here and knock him unconscious, drop him in the water and watch the water drag him out to sea where not even the sharks would devour him.

But for now, she could deal with laughing at the feeling of the ice water on her arms and legs. Of the soft brush of crabs and fish swimming past her arms.

The sound of Luke calling her name had her shivering, and she glanced back to watch the dot that he was in front of the cottage. She could tell his arms were crossed and there would be a frown on his face, worrying about her. Sticking her arm up in the air to wave, let him know she was safe, Jessica cleared her throat to stand up.

Stumbling back to the shore, she found that the smile hadn’t left her face, and she glanced back a moment. The sea seemed much more serene all of a sudden, waves breaking much more softly against the rocks.

Planning to come back later, when the sky would be coloured, with her camera, Jessica crossed her arms, and began the walk back to the cottage, as fast as her sodden clothes would let her.


End file.
